Leafpool's Climb  DISCONTINUED
by Fantastic Cello
Summary: After Leafpool steps down from being ThunderClan's medicine cat, Brambleclaw is killed and he seems to want her to be the next Clan deputy. But will ThunderClan agree with Brambleclaw's decision, or will Leafpool suffer a fate like no other cat before?
1. The Death and The Name

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, which sucks :/

**Note: **I felt a bit sorry for Leafpool because barely anyone likes her anymore, so I decided to make this a happier, more inspirational (That's the only word I can think of) version. Hope you enjoy, and please review!

Thanks,

Abby xo

* * *

It had been just over a moon since Leafpool had stepped down from being the medicine cat, and camp was just beginning to go back to the way it was before the truth about her kits was revealed.

The light brown tabby didn't mind too much. She wasn't happy about giving up her role as medicine cat, but she wasn't too upset about becoming a warrior. She hadn't been able to catch much in the beginning, but she had turned in to a good hunter as time passed.

She took a look around the camp and a feeling of peace swept over her. The camp hadn't been attacked for a long time, and life was peaceful. It was the middle of Greenleaf, and life was good.

Leafpool lay down and was about to sink her teeth in to a plump thrush when Brambleclaw came limping urgently through the thorn barrier. Blood oozed out of a huge gash in his back and tufts of fur were missing. There was a chunk of flesh missing from his ear and there was a scratch down the left side of the brown tabby's face. He was panting as though he had been running for a whole day, and his eyes held a wild fear, like he had seen StarClan itself dying.

Cats came rushing up to him in panic. Was it an invasion? Leafpool got up and ran towards Jayfeather's den. "Brambleclaw's injured!" She yowled.

Jayfeather whipped around from sorting herbs, his eyes wide. "How?"

"We don't know, but he needs help. Now!"

She turned and ran back outside to see Brambleclaw lying on the ground, breathing quickly.

"B-badger! It w-was a ba-ba-badger!" He choked out.

"Move! Get out of the way!" Jayfeather came rushing to the scene, with herbs clutched in his jaws. He began to chew them up and spread the pulp on Brambleclaw's wounds, but Brambleclaw began to pass out. "Brambleclaw! Stay with me!" Yowled Jayfeather.

Brambleclaws blood had pooled around him and matted in to his fur, but Jayfeather wouldn't give up. Cramming herbs in Brambleclaw like there was no tomorow, Jayfeather barely was able to talk or breathe. Eventually he had stuffed the Clan deputy so full with herbs that the medicine cat had used up nearly the entire herb store.

But Brambleclaw was still dying. As he took his final breath, his gaze locked on the former medicine cat and he was able to gasp one final word: "_Leafpool!"_

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue, or should I just make it a one-chapter thing where you never really know what happens? Please review, and if you need to criticize it please make it as constructive as you can. Thanks!

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with constructive ideas, or you can just say any comments about the story.

Thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed or added this story to their favourites list! It means a lot and I appreciate it heaps, so thanks!

Abby xo


	2. The Truth and The Choice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors etc

Hi again!

I have decided to keep writing this, so I need reviews to tell me what to do next.

Thanks a million to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed to and added this story to their favourites! I really do appreciate it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much, if not more, as the first.

Abby xo

* * *

Leafpool stepped back in surprise. "Me?"

What did the loyal Clan deputy want with Leafpool?

Slowly, all the cats of ThunderClan turned to look at her.

"Look," she began hesitantly, "I don't know why he said my name, but please stop looking at me…"

Thankfully everycat looked towards Firestar as he addressed the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Our loyal deputy, Brambleclaw, is dead. I will decide on a new deputy and report back to you all before moonhigh."

He walked over to site next to Brambleclaw, burying his nose in his dark brown tabby fur.

A few other cats surrounded him to join in the vigil.

As the sun set below the moorland, the stars glimmered less, as though they, too, were mourning the loss of the brave ThunderClan deputy.

Leafpool decided to take a walk to think things over. Passing Dustpelt, who was on guard, Leafpool stepped out of the hollow ant started walking towards the WindClan border.

She stepped out on to a small hill at the edge of the lake and watched the stars faintly glimmering on its reflection. It seemed like such a long time ago that the four clans had settled here after Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur, Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt were sent on a journey to the Sun-Drown Place to find a new home for the Clans.

Leafpool sighed and was about to walk back to the hollow when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi." It was Crowfeather.

"Oh. Hi."

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Brambleclaw's just died."

Crowfeather stiffened. "I'm sorry to hear that. He would have been a great leader."

Leafpool slowly nodded. "He would have."

"But there's something else, isn't there?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to go for a walk, that's all."

"I know you, Leafpool."

She sighed. "Just before Brambleclaw died, he looked right as me and gasped my name. Nocat seems to know what he meant."

"Maybe he was in love with you." Crowfeather suggested.

She shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no. He loved Squirrelflight."

"I thought they were fighting?"

"Well, yes. But he still loved her. I can tell."

"Maybe he wanted to tell you something?"

"Maybe, but what? What would he have wanted to tell me?"

"Maybe he wanted you to be… The medicine cat again? He could have been warning you about something? He possibly wanted you as Clan deputy?"

At that moment, Leafpool felt Brambleclaw next to her, and she breathed in his scent that she had known for so long. "Yes." He whispered.

Leafpool jumped to her paws. "That's it!" She meowed.

"That's what?" Crowfeather looked puzzled.

"I need to go. Thanks Crowfeather!" Leafpool briefly licked his ear and then started sprinting back to the hollow.

When she got back, the cats of ThunderClan were gathered in the middle of the clearing. Firestar was standing on the Highledge.

_Firestar must be about to announce the new deputy, _Leafpool thought.

"I say this before the spirit of Brambleclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," Firestar paused. "Leafpool will be the new Deputy of ThunderClan.

"What?"

"Leafpool?"

"Is that what Brambleclaw meant?"

"Wow!"

"Not a bad choice."

"She has been through much, she will be strong and able to lead this Clan well."

"Yes, she is a good, honest cat."

As she listened to ThunderClan praising Firestar's choice, Leafpool beamed with pride and happiness.

Then, a low, mournful yowl rattled around the ThunderClan camp. It was Squirrelflight!

"Brambleclaw's dead! And he wants Leafpool, not me!"

Leafpool ran up to her sister. "No, no! He loved you! I don't know why he said my name, he did love you, I promise-"

"_Never talk to me again!" _Her sister snarled before slinking in to the Warriors' den.

Leafpool looked up helplessly at Firestar who gave her a pitying look and looked like he was about to speak, but then Sandstorm approached him and started talking to him in a hushed voice.

The former medicine cat needed help. She had just become Clan Deputy, but her sister hated her for something she had no control over.

What was a cat like her to do?

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and adding this fanfic to their favourites! I really appreciate it and I will make a big list of acknowledgements at the end, but for now I just want to let you all know that I do appreciate it!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please keep reviewing, I need ideas!

Abby xo


	3. The Rage and The Pain

**Disclaimer: **I own Warriors now :) Kidding. I don't :(

**Note: **Thanks to all of you who read, review, subscribe and favourite me and my fanfics! As you hopefully know I appreciate it to StarClan and back so I just want to say thanks :)

Enjoy this chapter, and sorry I haven't updated for a long time,

**Important Notice: Ok everyone, I am not really enjoying writing this Fanfic, and my heart isn't in it so I might stop writing it. I mean, I'm not going to write a Fanfic that I don't actually like writing, because then it will just end up being a really bad Fanfic. The Cats are out of character, and the reviews agree, it isn't a very good story and I would rather put the time in to my 2 better Fanfics than try to juggle 3. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, I just don't really like this one as much as my others and I would rather put my time in to them. Thanks for understanding.**

Abby xo

* * *

**Squirrelflight's POV**

I swear my heart has just been ripped apart. Again. He swore by StarClan that he hated me after Hollyleaf told everycat that we weren't their parents. What was I to do? Betray my own sister? My blood boils at that thought. _Like she betrayed me, _I bitterly think. I knew he was still wary of me, and wasn't quite ready to rebuild things as I was, but I never thought he'd actually desert me and start loving my _sister. _My own kin. My own friend. My own sister.

He isn't the cat I thought he would be. He loved me, or so I thought. I thought that we actually had something in our future. I snorted slightly; how could I believe that traitor? _I'm glad he's dead, _I think, picking up a scrawny vole from the fresh-kill pile. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to gain my trust, my friendship and my heart. And then he tore it apart when he decided that he loved my sister more than me. _What did I do wrong to deserve this? _I silently yowl to StarClan, but the only answer I receive is a cold, distant glimmer of stars, far above my head. My love is dead, my sister a traitor and my ancestors silent. I want to lie down and die. And I would, if only Brambleclaw wasn't there.

**Sandstorm's POV**

"Do you think they're alright?" I ask Firestar anxiously, "Squirrelflight's not speaking to Leafpool, Leafpool looks desperate and confused, and they both look as though all hope is gone."

"They'll be fine." He answers, even though he can probably see that they couldn't be any farther from being fine.

He looks at them sadly. "They've never fought like this before."

"I know," I meow gently, "and that's what's got me worried. I'm going to talk to them." I decide.

He nods and moves out of the way as I pad out of the den.

Squirrelflight is lying on the floor near the fresh-kill pile, with an untouched vole in front of her. I slowly walk over and sit next to her. "What's going on between you two?" I ask, and she immediately knows who I mean.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, she's just become Clan deputy, she has no idea of what to do and she needs the support of a friend. And look at you. You're mate says the name of your sister and suddenly he's in love with her? I don't think so. I think you're overreacting."

Squirrelflight leaped to her feet, outraged. "_You don't know the half of it!" _She snarls, "I have been deserted so many times in my life! I've been abandoned by Brambleclaw, my own _mate, _by my sister, by Stormfur, and now I find out that my supposed mate was in love with my sister this whole time!"

"Look, you're being silly," I say. "Just because he said her _name, _that doesn't automatically mean he's in love with her."

"Well I just know it! He's always putting her on the best patrols, giving her the best pieces of fresh-kill, sharing tongues at sunset, and I get _nothing!"_

"Just because he said her name doesn't mean he loves her. If he was dying and said "_Mushrooms!" _instead_ , _does that mean he's in love with Mushrooms?"

Squirrelflight looks flustered and then turns away. "I don't care. I'm not forgiving her. She's a traitor, and so is Brambleclaw. I'll be glad when Leafpool's dead." She hisses.

"Well, have a think. She never showed any feelings for Brambleclaw, she helped when you were fighting, she was always suggesting things to Brambleclaw that he could do for you, she was always saying to your father and I how she thought you two made such a good couple and she would go to the Dark Forest and back for you two. She wasn't a traitor, Squirrelflight, she was a friend."

Squirrelflight remains silent.

Sighing, I turn away and pad back in to Firestar's den. "It's no use." I sadly meow.

"She's not turning back."

**Leafpool's POV**

I pace anxiously across the clearing for what seems like more than a season. I still can't believe what Squirrelflight said to me. _I did nothing wrong! _I want to yowl througout the whole forest, to let them know about the indescribable pain I have just experienced. I lost my calling as a medicine cat, I lost Crowfeather, and now my own Sister has deserted me. I want to tell Squirrelflight the truth, and try and tell her what really happened, but I know she won't believe me. She's convinced herself that it's all my fault, and if I attempt to talk to her I know I'll just make it worse. I don't know what to do. If Cinderpelt were here, she'd know exactly what to do. I lie down and look over at Cinderheart, chatting to Lionblaze like nothing in the world is out of place. She's lucky. She doesn't know that she is Cinderpelt, reincarnated. She doesn't know what StarClan has planned for her. She hasn't had her whole heart ripped out of her. Not like me.

My eyes close and I am plunged in to a world of greater darkness and sadness than I am living in now. I didn't know that was possible.

* * *

Aww, poor Leafpool :(

Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and adding me and/or my stories to your favourites! I seriously appreciate it, guys! :P

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**This is the last chapter of this story, so thanks for reading it and I hope you'll read my other (waaaaaay better) Fanfics :)**

Thanks again,

Abby xo


End file.
